For You
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Team Crafted is disbanded, the members are estranged. But what is the real reason? When everything goes down the tubes, can Adam and Mitch bring the Team back together? Or are the memories too painful? Skyenja / Skycanadian Skydoesminecraft & BajanCanadian
1. Prologue: Then and Now

Welcome readers to my first english fanfiction on this side. I've written a lot of stories so far, but they were all in german. If you see any _grammar and/or spelling mistakes_, please tell me!

_Now some informations for you about the story:_

**Chapters:** Not sure yet, for now I think there'll be 15. Usually I write 2000 words per chapter, but because of my inexperiece in writing english fanfictions, there'll be less words.  
**Uploads:** I plan on updating at least once a week, but it depends on the comments you guys send me. If there are none, then there will be no chapters. Sadly I had too many bad experiences in the past, regarding comments. If you want new chapters, then please leave me a few words. It only takes a few seconds for you, but for me a reaction to what I write is really important.  
**Pairings:** Skyenja / Skycanadian. These two kill me, I swear. Love them so much. Just try it... Come on... ;)  
**POV:** Mitch & Adam  
**When?:** The story sets now/ middle of 2014. After the Prologue there'll be some flashbacks, before I'll return to this time.  
**Music tips:** For each chapter I've chosen a specific song, please listen to it while you read the chapter. It'll help you to be in the 'right' mood. I'll post a link at the beginning of each chapter. Just look it up, listen and enjoy the chapter. =)  
**Rating:** PG-13 Some romance, some swearing, but nothing too serious.  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, no member of Team Crafted belongs to me. Otherwise I wouldn't write fanfictions. ;P

That's all from my side, if there are further questions please feel free to ask them. =)  
Also check out my _twitter _- that way you'll know when I'm about to upload a new chapter!  
/Milumaus

* * *

**Music tip:  
Parachute – Forever and Always  
youtube: **watch?v=G0pbW-fUWLI

* * *

For You

**Prologue:  
**_Then and Now_

(POV Mitch)

* * *

"_Mitch?" – "Yeah?"  
_"_Mitch?" – "Yeah?"  
_"_Mitch?" – „Yes?"_

You could tell by the tone of his voice, that he was starting to get annoyed. The male in the video was constantly looking down on his phone, while the voice of the person, who recorded, was disturbing him.

"_Hey!"_

Finally he looked up as the voice became more urgent, wondering what all the commotion was about. As soon as he saw the person behind the camera, his face lit up. A big smile formed on his lips and surprised he replied: _"Ahhh!"  
_Shortly before the video stopped, they began to laugh. Happy. Carefree. Completely satisfied.

A loud sigh escaped his lips, as Mitch leaned back in his chair. He continued to watch the screen of his laptop, which showed the frozen picture of himself about a year ago. It was hard to believe what all has happened afterwards. Now they were separated, no one talked to the other anymore. Back then they thought it would go on forever. Team Crafted. Everything seemed perfect, but maybe exactly that has been the problem. It was too perfect. Something had to happen sooner or later. Now everything was over and Team Crafted was irreparably broken.

Still he couldn't bring himself to delete the photos and videos.  
Especially of him.

Not even Jerome knew that he watched every single video of Adam and checked all his tweets. Sure, he wasn't following him and he felt guilty for it, because Adam was in fact still following him, but that didn't mean anything. It had taken him exactly three minutes to create another account, so he could do everything that was forbidden for the BajanCanadian. He could keep up with Adam's life, the good and the bad days, share his laughs and feel happy for him. Alesa was a wonderful person, a beautiful young lady who supported Adam without a second thought. She was perfect. Of course he envied her endlessly.

The sadness took over, another sigh could be heard and he closed the video to open the following photo. A very bad idea. Mitch choked on his breath and refused to breath for two seconds, before he forced himself to look away.

Back then it had begun as a joke for the fans, something to mess with them in quite a funny way. Mitch and Adam had been on the bed, fooling around, when Jerome had grabbed his phone to take a picture. And suddenly Mitch was kneeling over the brown-haired boy, his arms were on either side of Adam's face, who laid beneath him. They laughed, Jerome was the loudest, and with a big smile their faces got closer to each other. Mere centimeters separated them as the photo was taken and Jerome lowered the phone. His voice blurred to the background noises and Adam's breath began to get faster, when Mitch refused to give up his position.

The kiss had been absolutely unintended, but neither of them could have withstood the tension in the air. The feelings had been overwhelming. The passion. The desire. The love.

Now, several months later, Mitch longed for these emotions, for Adam and their moments together. The breakup of Team Crafted had been a big, irreversible mistake. Slowly Mitch looked back at the picture, wallowed in self-pity and despair, before he closed the laptop.

The good old days were no more.  
Still he couldn't bring himself to forget neither the pictures nor Adam.

* * *

Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of this!

Greetings,  
Milu


	2. Chapter 1: With a Touch

******AN****:  
**Before the chapter starts I want to thank **ShiningOpal** & **CrystalFeather0900** for their comments!  
Also, this chapter is a _flashback_! The next few chapters will be as well. I wanna show you the beginning of this complicated relationship I'll write about in this story, but I'm not going all the way back as you can see in this chapter. There are already feelings between A & M and I'll continue from there on.  
Please tell me any _mistake_ you find, I'm still learning English and really wanna improve. =)  
Also leave me a comment, please, I don't mind constructive critique. _The more comments, the sooner I'll update. ;)_

* * *

**Music tip:  
The Cab – Lovesick Fool  
youtube: **watch?v=K37dNxP24vY

* * *

For You

**Chapter 1:  
**_With a Touch_

(A few months previously)

* * *

"Adam, are you ready?"

Jerome's voice echoed through the house and upstairs to Adam, who currently stood in front of the mirror beside his bed. Everyone else was already waiting for him at the stairs, including the camera team, but he just couldn't fix this damn tie.  
"Give me one more minute!" he shouted back over his shoulder and turned around again to take another look at the mess he'd made. Before his hands could untie the knot and throw the tie out of the window, another person appeared in his room.

"You do realize that you said the exact same thing five minutes ago?"

Abruptly he turned around again and saw a smiling Canadian leaning against the open door. He had put his hands in his pockets and his jacket was open, revealing a blue shirt over his white one. "Mitch. What are you doing here?" Adam asked mildly surprised, while the light brown haired boy came over to him. The big smile still rested on his face, as he replied, "I'm obviously helping you."  
When he stopped in front of Adam, Mitch raised an eyebrow and added, "Not good with ties, are you?"

Before Adam could force out an answer, Mitch raised his hands and untied the knot for him easily. "Okay, let's see," he muttered concentrated, turned up Adam's collar and began to knot the tie. In a flowing movement his hands formed a perfect tie and not a minute later he leaned forward to fix the collar. "There you go, it's not that hard, isn't it?"  
As soon as Mitch looked up to the unusually quite Adam, he frowned and stopped his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned and scrutinized his red face.

"Sure, ehm, thanks," Adam replied with a broken voice, tried to clear his throat and looked away. Mitch's concern would have been cute, if he wouldn't have been the reason for his sudden nervousness. And to make it even worse, Mitch saw through him in an instant.  
At first he didn't react at all. Cautiously Adam glanced back at Mitch, who studied him for another second with an expressionless face, before he chuckled amused. "Oh, am I too close to you?" he said teasingly and closed the gap between them. Adam tried to back away from Mitch, but the wall stopped him. His heart began to beat faster and he couldn't take his eyes off of Mitch, while he felt the heat of his body.

To be honest, Adam had no idea, what exactly was going on.  
It was a nice gesture of Mitch to help him with the tie, nothing more.  
But then the sudden closeness between them and Mitch's soft fingers at his neck had erased every sane thought in his mind.  
Had the eyes of the Canadian always been so bright?

"Mitch, can you please stop doing this?" he begged helplessly and tried to look away again, but Mitch gave him no chance to do so. "Sorry, no can do. This situation is way to amusing right now."  
"Why are you enjoying this so much?" Adam asked bummed and made the mistake to look back into the Canadian's eyes. A low chuckle escaped his lips, as he leaned forward and trapped Adam between his arms. Mitch's hands rested against the wall, while he leaned further forward and got dangerously close to Adam's exposed throat.

"Maybe I'm enjoying this – whatever it is – so much, because I can't stand your sad face since Dawn left you."  
His voice got deeper and more serious. The smile disappeared from his face.

"Because I really like your flustered face right now."  
A hungry shine filled his eyes. Different. Not as cautious as usual.

"Because I tried to ignore this tension for weeks, but I'm sick of it."  
Adam could no longer see his face. Mitch leaned forward again and he tensed his muscles under the jacket.

"Because you have to admit, Adam, that there is _something_ between us."  
He stopped breathing, as Mitch's lips brushed against his throat. A whimper escaped his own lips, as he closed his eyes and felt the burning spot on his skin. Even though Adam couldn't see his face, he felt the smile on Mitch's lips, while they were firmly planted on his throat.  
"You can't-" His voice was barely audible, as he tried to stop the Canadian. "Please, Mitch, stop-"

"You feel it too, do you?"  
Adam forced himself not to reply.  
"Let me prove it to you."

Before Mitch could plant his lips on Adam's, another voice interrupted them.  
"What the heck are you guys doing up there? Can we please start with the photos already?"  
The emotion-filled moment was over and Adam desperately freed himself of Mitch. Without another word or a glance back Adam left the room.

And so he missed the determined and serious look on Mitch's face.  
"Just wait, Adam. I'll prove it to you."

* * *

Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of this! Remember: The more comments, the sooner I'll update! ;)

Greetings,  
Milu


	3. Chapter 2: Mess with Me

**AN:**  
Before the chapter starts I want to thank **CrystalFeather0900** for the comment!  
Please tell me any _mistake_ you find, I'm still learning English and really wanna improve. =)  
Also leave me a comment, please, I don't mind constructive critique. _The more comments, the sooner I'll update. ;)_

* * *

**Music tip:  
David Guetta (ft. Sam Martin) – Lovers on the Sun  
youtube: **watch?v=EpbjEttizy8

* * *

For You

**Chapter 2:  
**_Mess with Me_

(Still flashback, setting after the previous chapter)

* * *

Silence filled the room, as the guys enjoyed the lazy evening in Germany. The day had been very exhausting, but none of them wanted to go to bed this early, so they tried to stay awake a bit longer. Everyone, except for Mitch.  
Cautiously Adam looked up. Jerome lay on his bed and was busy with his phone, Ryan's feet were propped up on Jerome's bed and he flicked through a magazine. Mitch and Adam lay across the beds as well, with Mitch in the middle. About ten minutes ago he finally fell asleep, without making any noises. Adam guessed that no one except for him had noticed so far.

When neither Ryan nor Jerome reacted to his staring, Adam glanced down on the sleeping form of his friend. His pretty face looked calm and peaceful. In his current state no one would expect him to be the same guy, who wrapped Adam around his little finger a few weeks ago.  
He still saw the hungry expression on the face of the Canadian, so utterly unusual and surprising.  
He still could feel Mitch's strong arms beside his face, pinning him to the wall.  
He still felt Mitch's hot breath escaping his mouth and caressing his exposed neck.

Back then he didn't saw the truth and tried to ignore Mitch's words.  
"_You have to admit, Adam, that there is __**something**__ between us."  
_Now he knew better. Of course there had been a special tension, but the fear had blocked all thoughts out. The little touches, the smiles, the endless seconds, staring into each other's eyes…  
It was a wonder that no one else had noticed so far.

So Adam admitted to himself that he indeed had feelings for Mitch. He didn't know how strong they were or what exactly he wished to accomplish, but since the Canadian had shown him his true feelings, he just couldn't ignore them any longer. Still Adam wasn't ready to admit it to anyone except for himself yet, so his new insight of himself wasn't good for anything.  
During the last week he mostly avoided Mitch, until they'd started their journey to Europe. They hadn't talked about the fateful evening so far and Adam feared that they should have done so. He wasn't feeling all too comfortable about it, but maybe it would clear things finally up. Maybe he was just overreacting and Mitch was just messing with him.

He felt a stabbing pain in his chest and tried not to think about that possibility. Mitch helped him unconsciously, as he turned on his right side. His cheeks were slightly red and his mouth was open a little. Light brown streaks were falling in Mitch's eyes and his chest, hidden behind a black sweater, rose and fell evenly. Because of his movement he now lay on his right side, facing Adam, who was in a sitting position and thus had to look down on him. A light smile covered his lips, while he observed the sleeping Canadian.

He liked the other, more dominant side of Mitch, yeah, but he definitely preferred this side of him. For the most part he seemed to be a shy and polite young man, who enjoyed his time together with the guys of Team Crafted. Sure, he had his crazy times as well, but with his encouraging smiles and words he quickly had found his way into the hearts of the team – and a bit further into Adam's.

So Mitch felt something for him as well, right?  
How the hell did that happen?

Adam himself was bisexual and some of the guys already knew about that, but Mitch?! He always seemed to be a ladies' man. Sure, he had his moments with one of the guys as well, but every time it was meant to be a joke, right? Adam never got the impression, that the good looking Canadian could have some serious feelings for one of them. Especially not for him.  
The doubts became stronger and once more he thought about the heart tearing possibility, that everything was just a joke. But no, it couldn't be that way. He would never play in such a cruel way with Adam, would he? Nope, Mitch was way to kind for that and Adam shouldn't doubt that for a second.

So he came to the following conclusion:  
Mitch and Adam had feelings for each other, which were stronger than any average friendship.  
Both were eager to give in to it, but their shyness and fear held them back.

Before Adam could think about a possible solution, Mitch stirred beside him. Immediately he froze, but neither Jerome nor Ryan noticed something. Slowly Mitch changed his position, tried to get his right arm free and put it under his head, while his elbow touched Adams side. The sleeping boy seemed to be half awake and he scrunched up his face, trying to get into a more comfortable position.  
Lost in the moment, Adam slid down a bit and nearly lay on the bed as well. Ryan finally saw the movements beside him and glanced to Mitch and Adam, whose heart skipped a beat out of fear, but Ryan didn't saw the specialty of the moment and devoted himself once again to the magazine.

And suddenly a soft, warm hand touched his arm.  
Without looking Adam knew, that it was Mitch. The feeling was overwhelming and he got goose bumps all over his skin. Heat radiated off his face as he blushed and it became hard for Adam to keep his breathing steady. Never before had such a brief contact crushed him in such a loving way.

Adam took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves, before he took another glance down at Mitch. His beautiful eyes were wide open and scrutinized him without even blinking once. Of course he felt Adam's burning skin and his goose bumps under his palm. The light in the room was dimmed, but Adam was sure that Mitch could see his red cheeks as well. His stare was intensive and intimidating, but the fascination was too strong for Adam to look away.

This time it was a completely different Mitch. Not the hungry one, not the shy one. He seemed to be a mix made out of both, enjoying the situation Adam was in but not daring to say even a word. With each passing second the tension in the air became thicker and neither one of them could break the eye contact. The warm glow of the lamp created a dreamy atmosphere in the room and the shining eyes of the Canadian lost their intimidating stare. Instead he gazed at Adam with a begging look in his eyes.

It became unbearable.  
Slowly Adam lay down completely on the bed, without breaking their eye contact once.  
He finally did, to glace up at the other two occupants in the room. Both had their eyes closed, the phone and the magazine were forgotten.  
The temptation was too strong and as he looked back at Mitch, he threw all caution to the winds.

"Adam, I don't know-", Mitch finally began with a hoarse voice, but Adam interrupted him. They could talk another time, because right now every sane thought was erased from his mind. Nothing else mattered except for Mitch with his big, pleading eyes.  
And suddenly his lips lay on Mitch's.

The seconds passed by without anyone moving.  
The feeling was incredible.

Mitch sighed with relief and his eyes closed on their own. Adam did the same and was mildly surprised, as the Canadian began to move his lips. His heart stopped beating and his breath became stuck in his throat, but not once in his life had he felt so alive.  
It was a bittersweet kiss, full of passion and the desire for one another, that they had to hold back for so long. Still, the kiss was very slow and sensitive. Both tried to make the most out of every second, clinging to each other as if it was their last day on earth.  
It would have been, if they hadn't stopped the kiss to gasp for air.

"Holy shit", Adam muttered and leaned back to lay on the bed once again. His heart pounded way too fast and his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, but Mitch's lips would even turn hell into a paradise.  
Said Canadian was as breathless as Adam and didn't respond, while he put his head on Adam's chest. After a few moments he started to shiver but Adam guessed that it wasn't because of the cold. The emotions were too strong, neither of them had thought that they would be so intense – that such strong feelings were even possible due to a simple kiss.

"I see."  
Adam let the Canadian snuggle his side and listened to him, as he continued with a shaking voice.  
"I've finally proven it to you."

* * *

Please leave a **review** and check out my **twitter**. That way you'll know when I'm about to upload a new chapter!  
_** twitter: Milumaus**_

**Remember: The more comments, the sooner I'll update! ;)**

Greetings,  
Milu


	4. Chapter 3: The other Side

**AN****:  
**Before the chapter starts I want to thank **CrystalFeather0900 & Ally **for their comments!  
The chapters are getting longer and longer! I think I finally got used to write in English, even though it still takes ages for me to write a chapter.  
Please tell me any _mistake_ you find, I'm still learning English and really wanna improve. =)  
Also leave me a comment, please, I don't mind constructive critique. _The next chapter is already coming out on Tuesday if you leave me some comments. _;)_  
(BecauseIt'sASpecialDayForMeYesIt'sMyBirthdayIamThatShamelessAndJustTellYou)_**  
**

* * *

**Music tip:  
Hedley - Stormy  
youtube: **watch?v=Rb-alJwOsfM

* * *

For You

**Chapter 3:  
**_The other Side_

[Still flashback]

* * *

Two weeks ago they returned from their tour through Europe. It'd been one hell of a ride, including a crazy guy with an axe, a buried Adam and… the kiss. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he made his way to the kitchen. The sun was hidden behind thick clouds and since they'd returned, Adam had the distinct feeling that the summer was finally over. All in all the morning wasn't quite pleasant, but that feeling was caused by Mitch as well. The poor guy caught a cold on their way back and what had started as mild coughing was getting pretty serious during the last days.  
Of course Adam was unbearable and tried to ignore the desire to check on Mitch every hour.

Another thing holding him back was the fact that they still hadn't talked to each other about the kiss and their quite obvious feelings for each other, due to Mitch's cold. At least he told himself that. The fear had probably something to do with it as well.  
"Morning, Adam. Want some as well?"

On most days Ian was the first to get up and while he greeted the sleepy youtuber, he raised a box of cereals. Adam mumbled a quiet reply and nodded, as he sat down at the table and looked around. "No one else up yet?"  
Ian shook his head and passed him the bowl. "No, but I already checked up on Mitch." Adam tried desperately not to be too obvious. He practically forced himself to keep on eating and staring down at the table. "How is he?" he asked after what felt like an eternity. Ian didn't seem to notice.

"He'll be okay at the end of the week. Fever is the same and his coughing sounds still nasty, but he decided to record something again today." This time Adam couldn't stop himself from looking up. "He is too sick for that." His voice was a combination of worry and rage. Before Ian opened his mouth to reply, he poured himself another cup of coffee.  
"Don't look at me like that, Adam. I thought the same and told him so, but he worries about his channel and the fans. You know him." Adam didn't try to hold back the sigh this time and looked towards the stairs. Ian was right and in all objectivity he understood Mitch's point of view as well. He probably would do exactly the same.

As he stood up and went for the stairs, Ian asked confused, "Where are you going?"  
The reply was simple.  
"I'm going to record with him. That way we can at least keep an eye on him."  
Even though Adam tried, he couldn't hold back the eager tone in his voice. Ian said nothing.

"_You sure about that, Biggums?"  
_Jerome sounded as worried as Adam felt. A sniffling sound could be heard, before Mitch's voice replied, _"Stop worrying. Just twenty minutes, then I'm in my bed again."_ The Canadian actually sounded very pissed off and despite the situation Adam began to laugh. To calm Mitch down, he opened the game and said, "Okay, let's get started guys. We only have twenty minutes of beating his ass while he's still sick." More laughter, this time Mitch's as well.

A few minutes later he started the recording.  
"Hey guys, Sky here and I'm with xrpmx13, BashurVerse, theBajanCanadian, logdotzip and Fluffy and today we are playing hide and seek. What is…"  
Nothing unusual occurred in the following minutes and they nearly forgot about the fact that Mitch was sick. He was barely talking and kept quite to go easy on his voice. The second round of the game had just started, as Ryan finally addressed him. _"Mitch?"_ His answer was absorbed by Bashur's laughter and a few more seconds passed, before he asked again: _"Mitch, you're being awfully quite, are you-"_

This time, his reply was louder than they had expected.  
"_I'm resisting the cough!"  
_His voice was strained and they lowered theirs. Before the situation could get awkward, Bash's laughter got them to reply and someone shouted randomly _"Fight it!"_. Adam and the others joined in and soon the situation passed. It was just a harmless cough, Adam tried to tell himself. But the worry for Mitch wouldn't disappear. Not for a second.

"_And we'll see you all in the next round!"  
_Said Canadian ended the round a bit later and they got a short break, before they would start the final one. Everybody relaxed and Bash was still laughing about a joke, as a confusing and rushed _"Oh crap, give me a sec-"_ came from Mitch. He interrupted himself and his voice got quieter, he probably distanced himself from the microphone, but the cough could still be heard loud and clear.  
This time, it was way worse than during the recording and only now did Adam realize, that Mitch had refrained himself before. Jerome and the other guys came to the same conclusion and the Canadian's best friend got rid of his frustration, _"Damn it, Mitch! We fucking told you that it was a bad idea! Can't you listen to us just for once?!"_

Despite his serious tone Ryan and Tyler eventually started to chuckle, soon followed by Bash as well. The coughing stopped and it took Mitch a few seconds to catch his breath again. When he had rolled back to the microphone, he replied with a weakened voice, _"No can do, Bacca, sorry. It's just half an hour, I'll survive. It's just a cold, so calm down."_ Jerome let out a frustrated sigh, but started to chuckle as well due to the familiar nickname. Contrary to this Adam couldn't let go of it yet. He knew it was stupid and a simple cold wasn't too serious, but since Mitch was more to him than just a friend, Adam's feelings got out of hand. Especially, when Mitch wasn't up to his full health.

"You're sick. We worry about you, no matter how bad it is. We can't help it."  
Immediately the starting laughter died down. It was the tone of his voice rather than his words that was responsible for it. Mitch understood the hidden message without any problem. _You are sick and I can't stop being concerned for you._ Of course he didn't mention it, but he couldn't stop himself from replying anyway.  
"_I'm sorry. Just this last round and then I'm off to bed. I Promise. You can make sure of that."  
_The last part was dangerous, one of the guys could easily get suspicious, but Adam's answer silenced them for now. "You bet! Now, shall we continue?"

They agreed, glad to leave the confusing topic alone and several minutes passed once more. Something regarding twitter seemed to go on between Jerome and Mitch, but the others had no idea what exactly their mini-fight was about. It was hilarious nonetheless. The anxious feeling began to leave Adam and he felt himself relax again.  
Mitch wore him out. Up until now Adam hadn't complained about his new feelings for him, since he accepted them. The famous butterflies in his stomach, the prickling skin and the increasing heartbeat… To feel something so beautiful and exiting for somebody special was a blessing. But now Adam had to think twice about that.

He worried way too much.  
And the more days passed, the more people would notice for sure.

Stupid nightmares interrupted his sleep, mostly he was in a bad mood and now Mitch had to force himself to record a video despite his condition. Maybe he was doing it on purpose? A nervous and grumpy Adam, always looking out for him, because he couldn't contain his feelings…  
This had to be it. Oh, Mitch was going to pay for that later.

The conversation went on and Adam forced himself to listen again. Obviously the little fight between Mitch and Jerome regarding twitter continued and Adam planned on checking it out later. At one point he told a random story about someone saying mean stuff about his thighs. He didn't really bother about it, but it made the guys laugh a bit, as he continued his search for Bash. And then Mitch had to talk again.  
"_Two things. First off: Jerome I hate you, I can't believe you pulled that off and Adam, your thighs are beautiful."_

Bastard.  
He had to say something like that, didn't he?

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Adam replied playfully, "I know my thighs are beautiful, I just wanted you to compliment me!" They fooled around some more, until his hands tingled with excitement. It wasn't the first time they did that, but now there was a hidden meaning behind every single word. He enjoyed it and by the amused voice of Mitch he guessed, that the Canadian thought exactly the same.

_"Can you guys hear me at all?"  
_Oh crap. Only now Adam remembered that they weren't alone. Luckily Mitch replied a second later, but as the coughing began again, Adam cursed himself for his thoughtlessness. The longer they recorded, the worse it sounded and impatiently he glanced at the time. Just a little bit longer…

"_Jerome, we're just tired of your shenanigans- … -you always like- … -I can't talk-"  
_He couldn't even finish his sentence and broke into a coughing fit. It required all of Adam's willpower, not to run to Mitch's room right now. The only thought keeping him back was that the fans shouldn't worry because of his mindless actions. So Adam forced out a funny response and just a few moments later the game was finally over. The ending sequence took longer than expected, but Bash rattled the last sentence off, as soon as Mitch was pleading and coughing, _"Can somebody take us out, I can't, I'm gonna-"_

The recording ended.  
Again Mitch had to cough, but this time it sounded so bad, that they stopped laughing immediately. Adam cared no longer about the others and before one of them could react, Adam ran out of his room and down the hall to Mitch.

* * *

Please leave a **review** and check out my **twitter**. That way you'll know when I'm about to upload a new chapter!  
_** /Milumaus**_

**!Attention!**  
I began to write another _TeamCrafted fanfiction_ (_Skyenja_ as well). **'Lovers of Freedom'** is about:  
_Microsoft bought Minecraft. It could be the end for the Youtubers. But then a sudden phone call brings the solution: Continue your work for Microsoft. Adam, still hurt due to his break up, sees an end to his misery, but there is one condition: Reunify Team Crafted._

**Also:  
**The recording is based on a real episode of Hide and Seek. You can't copy the link on this side, so I'll give you the title if you want to check it out: _HILARIOUS Minecraft: HIDE & SEEK 9 Mini-Game w/Mitch & Friends - MLG STAND! _You can find the video on Mitch's side. =)


	5. Chapter 4: Take a Breath

**AN**:**  
**Before the chapter starts I want to thank **Ally & CrystalFeather0900 **for their comments!  
Poor Mitch. Ma baby - gosh, he's so good looking. O.o Atm I'm fangirling hard for Skyenja, so he has to suffer a bit more. Do you enjoy this chapter? I'm a _drama queen_, so be warned - it's getting so dramatic in about 5/6 chapters... *grins maliciously*  
Also leave me a comment, please, I don't mind constructive critique. _Remember: The more comments, the sooner the chapters will be uploaded! ;)_**  
**

* * *

**Music tip:  
B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams - Airplanes  
youtube: **watch?v=NTxt7rERzm8

* * *

For You

**Chapter 4:  
**_Take a Breath_

[Still flashback]

* * *

"Can somebody take us out, I can't, I'm gonna-"  
The coughing started again and an annoyed Mitch turned away from the microphone. He heard Bash's voice as he rattled the known ending off, but he couldn't understand a single word. Finally the recording ended and as they returned to their Skype call, Mitch tried desperately to hold back another cough. The scratching in his throat got even worse over the last couple of minutes and he knew that something big was coming. It was hard to control it, so he began to hold his breath. For a few seconds it actually worked.

"That was so-much-fun! Great recording," Jerome laughed from one of the other rooms of the Team Crafted house, but Mitch could hear his voice only over the call. The others agreed and Bash was the first to go. "Sorry guys, have to go now. You know, the date with my beautiful-"  
"Yeah Romeo, we know. Just go and leave us alone already!" Ryan interrupted him playfully and a short time later he'd said his goodbye and signed off. "But seriously man, you shouldn't have recorded," Adam started with an amused, but worried voice. "It's still pretty bad. Just rest, your fans will understand."  
Mitch couldn't hold his breath any longer and so he started to breathe through his nose again. His hands were pressed on his mouth to restrain him from coughing. The scratching in his throat was troubling him and with every breath it became harder to hold back. Ryan's voice demanded his attention as he kept on struggling, "He's right, you don't sound so good, man. It's not going to get better if you force yourself."

As Mitch didn't reply they finally began to worry.  
"Mitch? Buddy, you're there?"  
Jerome seemed to be confused and anxious, so before they would storm into his room, Mitch removed his hands from his mouth to reply. Definitely the wrong move to make.

"I'm trying not to cough ag-"  
He couldn't even finish his sentence before the coughing started again. But this time it was way worse than during the recording. One hand was balled to a fist and held in from of his mouth, the other one clutched at the table-edge. The laughter, which had started at the beginning of his forced out sentence, died down immediately, as the guys could hear the deep and painful coughs. To make it even worse it turned into a coughing fit and he let go of the table, to lean forward.

The voices from the call blurred into one and he couldn't make out a single word. He didn't even notice that Jerome and Adam had abandoned their places. Only when a hand was placed on his shoulder did he notice the other person in his room. "Adam, stop standing there and open the windows, he needs some fresh air." Jerome. The panic got weaker as Mitch heard the controlled voice directly at his side. The Bacca would fix it.

Nonetheless the situation was freaking him out.  
Between two coughs he forced out a quiet "Can't breathe", as he gasped desperately for air. His headphones were removed and while Jerome put an arm around his shoulder and lifted him up, the Canadian's best friend muttered concerned, "You have to calm down, alright? Calm down and fucking breathe, Mitch."  
Every cough ripped his throat apart and hurt as hell. His heartbeat was way too fast and the world around him started to spin. Another hand grabbed his free arm, strong but cautious. Adam. His other hand grabbed Mitch's and the Canadian unconsciously clung to him.

They arrived at the window and finally the coughing stopped.  
For a moment the only thing that could be heard in the room was his gasping, as both of his hands grabbed Adam's hand and Jerome's shirt firmly. The cold air from the outside helped him but he still struggled a minute to breathe normally again. Jerome was the first to speak, "You okay, buddy?" By the tone of his voice Mitch could tell that his best friend was scared to death. Instead of a reply he nodded weakly and at last Jerome let go of him carefully. As soon as he began to sway the person to his right grabbed and steadied him. Adam. Of course. Mitch didn't dare to look into his face.

Jerome exchanged a glance with Adam, then began to retreat with the words "I'm getting Ian, you look after him!"  
As he was gone, Adam uttered a deep sigh. "Never scare me like that again." His voice was very low and cautious, nothing like his usual tone. He sounded commanding, no, rather demanding. Mitch's flesh started to crawl, but not because of the cold. "…'m sorry," Mitch whispered and leaned against Adam's chest. Instead of breaking the brief contact, he strengthened his grip on Mitch and pulled him closer.

"Stop talking, please."  
A thin smile crept on his face, as he ignored the pleading tone and stated in a low voice, "So crazy. Never had that before." Another sigh could be heard, probably because Mitch wasn't cooperating much. Even though they were so close right now – and alone – he didn't dare to say, that Adam's presence calmed him down. They had their moments before, but nothing concrete. Not yet. As Adam refused to reply, he added, "I was so scared. For a moment I thought I was going to die."

The smile had disappeared from his face, as well as the humorous tone from his voice. Mitch was shaking and pressed himself into the protective embrace, while Adam began to stroke his side. Such a simple touch had never felt so good. "It's okay, I've got you."  
The words were enough to overwhelm Mitch, who had dreamed of such a quiet and intimate moment since their fateful kiss back in Germany. To stop the whimpering, he bit on his lip and buried his face on Adam's shoulder.

The peaceful moment was interrupted, as another hurtful cough ripped through his throat. Adam stopped the stroking and glanced down at the sick Canadian in his arms. Another painful sounding cough followed, as Mitch winced in his arms and put a hand on his throat. "That's it!" he heard from above, but before he could look up into Adam's hazel eyes, two strong arms lifted him up without any problem. "You get into the bed – now."

Even though his throat still hurt, Mitch couldn't hold back the wide grin on his pale face. "Wow, didn't know you were one of this type." As soon as Adam understood his words he blushed furiously. Combined with his big brown eyes, it was actually the cutest thing Mitch had seen so far. Nonetheless he tried to hold back the low chuckle, while Adam whispered outraged, "Damn it, Mitch, don't say stuff like that!"

Finally Adam lowered him onto the soft mattress, but as he wanted to get back up and let Mitch go, he grabbed Adam's shirt even tighter. "Mitch?" His voice was weak and unsure, suddenly the joke from before seemed to be all too real. Of course the Canadian had nothing like that in mind – rather the fear that was still residing in his head. He just couldn't shake it off. Not alone. Not without him.

"Please, don't go. Not yet."  
His voice was barely audible, but according to Adam's sigh he heard him anyway.

"Mitch, Jerome and Ian could be back any second now, we shouldn't-"  
He tried to talk him out of it, but Mitch was absolutely determined. He needed those few minutes with Adam.

"Just a few minutes. I need you right now, Adam. Please."  
He still hesitated for a few moments, but he already knew that he couldn't refuse this pleading tone anything. Neither those glassy eyes. Just now, as Adam looked closely at Mitch's face, did he notice his flushed cheeks. Carefully he sat down on the bed himself and put Mitch sideways onto his lap. As soon as they both were in a comfortable position, Mitch closed his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. He seemed to be on the verge of falling unconscious, all due to a short recording, not resting properly and a horrible coughing fit.

To be honest it scared the hell out of Adam.  
"_I was so scared. For a moment I thought I was going to die."  
_Back then Mitch hadn't been alone with that thought.

Slowly Adam laid a hand on Mitch's burning forehead to measure his temperature. "I think the fever is going up again," he muttered and put his cold hand on the hot cheeks as well. Mitch didn't answer, instead he changed his position so that his back rested against Adam's chest. "Wait, give me a second," Adam said and moved back until he felt the wooden head of the bed behind him. Carefully he moved Mitch as well, so that he could lean on him again. To make the situation less awkward, Adam sat on the bed cross-legged. Mitch meanwhile stretched his legs and closed his eyes again, as Adam continued to cool off his face.

"You feel any better?"  
"…a bit. Still exhausted."  
"We need to get your temperature down first then you can sleep."  
"You're doing a great job so far."  
"I wasn't joking, Mitch."  
"Me neither."

An irritated sigh could be heard and even though the Canadian couldn't see him right now, Adam rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Mitch enjoyed the unknown feeling that was caused by their close contact. Adam's breaths were strong and regular and slowly Mitch adjusted to it. He still had to cough sometimes and it still hurt, but Adam's hands rubbing up and down his arm and his side made the pain disappear immediately.

And before the worn out Canadian could notice the two persons in the doorway, his body began to relax and he finally fell asleep in Adam's arms.

* * *

My god, I love to write about a suffering Mitch. I'm so evil. But... This way Adam can be his prince in shining armor and save him, right? ;D

Please leave a **review** and check out my **twitter**. That way you'll know when I'm about to upload a new chapter!  
** /Milumaus**

Also check out my other _Team Crafted / Skyenja_ fanfiction called **LOVERS OF FREEDOM!** It's about the current situation with Microsoft. ;) It's worth a try, believe me!


	6. Chapter 5: Blame the Night

**Music tip:  
****John Newman – Losing Sleep  
youtube: **watch?v=Bs5-klTyb9o

* * *

For You

**Chapter 5:  
**_Blame the Night_

[Still flashback]

* * *

"Hey, Mitch? …Buddy, wake up."

Slowly he opened his eyes, but the first thing he saw was absolute darkness. It took him a few moments to notice the soft light falling into his room from the corridor and the person standing beside his bed. Jerome.  
"How do you feel?" he asked quietly and sat down on a chair. As soon as Mitch tried to sit up he leaned forward and helped him, until his back rested against the head of the bed. "Dunno," he murmured sleepily and rubbed his hands over his face. "I feel quite exhausted, to be honest. I'm freezing. What's going on?"

"When I went to Ian because of your coughing fit, Adam took care of you, but you fell asleep as we came back. I was about to call the doctor, but Ian said you just need a lot of rest, no recording videos and some medicine. Think you can manage that?" he asked sarcastically but smiled nonetheless. Mitch had probably scared him a lot back then. "Guess so. Say, where's…"

"Adam is in the kitchen."  
Mitch had tried to be as nonchalant as possible, but somehow Jerome knew exactly whom he was thinking about. It scared him quite a lot, even though his best friend didn't comment on it. Instead he put a wet cloth on Mitch's forehead to cool down the fever. "That's good," he sighed and closed his eyes. Jerome continued in a lowered voice, "I'm just checking up on you until he comes back. We told him to go to sleep, but he wanted to take care of you after that horrible coughing fit. Said he shouldn't have let you record the video. I think he blames himself."

Mitch knew better than to comment on that and kept his eyes closed. Adam didn't blame himself; it was something completely different that motivated him to stay awake. Mitch remembered the pictures of their moments alone, as they were cuddling on the bed and Adam took care of him. He couldn't hold back and asked as casual as possible, even though he knew that it was hopeless, "So he's coming back?"  
Jerome didn't reply, so Mitch opened his eyes again to glance at his best friend. "He is," Jerome finally said and had a big grin on his face.

Mitch turned pale in a second as he finally realized, what exactly was going on.  
Jerome knew.

Before he could get into a panic, someone walked through the still opened door with cautious steps. Adam. Without saying anything he waved at Jerome, but as he found Mitch awake, a big smile spread on his face. "Hey! How are you?"  
He kept his voice low and tried not to disturb Mitch, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Nonetheless his whole presence was a thousand times better than any medicine of the world could ever be. His soft tone, the sparkling hazel eyes and the careful touch of his warm hand… "Better," he whispered and couldn't keep his eyes off of Adam. Everyone got the hidden meaning of his words and for a moment he didn't care.

_Better, because you're here now._

The light in the room was nonexistent and just because of the open door and the moonlight was it possible for Mitch, to see every detail on Adam's face. Or it was due to the fact that the handsome features were long since imprinted on his memory. Every wrinkle, every possible smile and the special look he gave only those he loved.  
Exactly the look that he was giving Mitch right now.

And Jerome missed nothing of it.  
The thought pulled Mitch back to reality, but as he glanced to the right, Jerome was already on his way to the door. "I'm going to sleep now, have a good night," he said in a carefree manner and threw a meaningful glance back over his shoulder. As soon as he was gone, Adam leaned forward and placed his burning lips on Mitch's throat. He could barely hold back the moan as he whispered hoarsely, "Adam, you need to stop…"

Adam ignored his words, instead he began to suck on the sensitive skin and Mitch's feelings exploded. One hand grabbed the brown curly hair, the other Adam's shirt. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. The darkness made the situation more secretive and intense, especially with some of the guys still awake.  
But at the moment he couldn't care less. All what mattered were Adam's lips caressing his throat, which was still sore from all the coughing. A bittersweet pain mixed with his desire to kiss Adam senseless and as if he could read his mind, Adam stopped his teasing and placed his red and swollen lips on Mitch's.

This time he didn't hold back the moan.

Every thought was erased from his mind, as he wallowed in the kiss. Nothing else mattered anymore – breathing became unnecessary, Jerome and the guys could think what they want and the panic and exhaustion disappeared into nothingness. His hands grabbed Adam's neck and held him in place, as Mitch intensified the kiss and longingly begged for entrance with his tongue. Even though he had his eyes closed, he knew that Adam was grinning, as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

His hands loosened the grip around his neck, before he then grabbed Adam's shirt like a drowning man, while they battled for dominance. Slowly and unconsciously they changed their position again, until Mitch lay on his back and Adam was half sitting, half lying above him. In the back of his mind a small voice admitted that Mitch liked Adam to be the dominant one. Of course he didn't say it out loud, as Adam won their little fight and was now in control of the kiss.

And then things began to get out of hand.  
Adam's hand pushed Mitch's shirt aside and caressed the burning skin of his abs. He had to break the kiss and gasp for air, so that Adam could place his lips on his throat again. At the moment he couldn't decide what was better: the soft kisses on his skin or the hand under his shirt, making him loose his mind.  
It would have gone on forever and neither of them minded to go a step further – the feelings were too overwhelming to simply ignore the tension – if the itching in Mitch's throat hadn't returned.

"Adam, stop, please."  
No reaction.  
The urge to cough became stronger.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!"  
The hand and the kisses stopped.  
"Too far?" Adam asked concerned and removed his hand immediately.

"No, it's me, I have to-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, Mitch turned his head to the side and coughed into the pillow.  
"Oh crap, I totally forgot about that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, relax," Mitch tried to calm him down and smiled, as he turned his head back to watch his lover. Adam relaxed as soon as the coughing ceased and lowered himself onto the mattress to lay beside him. As if it was a practiced manner, Adam put one arm on the pillows and the other around Mitch's waist. Immediately he placed his head on Adam's arm and snuggled with him. Both enjoyed the silent night and their moment together for a few minutes, until Mitch finally expressed his worry.

"Jerome knows."

Adam took his time to reply.  
"He knows what?"

"He knows about that-… _thing_ between us."  
Mitch wanted to say _relationship_ first, but he reminded himself that they still hadn't talked about it at all.

"What do you mean?"  
Now Adam was just messing with him, even though his voice was unusually neutral. Of course he knew what Mitch was talking about, right? His voice showed his irritation, as he replied impatiently, "You know exactly what I mean, Adam."

"I don't think so."

Mitch contained a scream and lifted his head to look Adam into his eyes, as he replied emotionally, "My god, Adam. Jerome knows that I'm hopelessly in love with y-"  
Mitch stopped as soon as he understood the significant meaning of his words. But Adam didn't give him a chance to withdraw. Instead he leaned forward and nearly closed the gap between them, so that Mitch felt his hot breath on his lips. He didn't dare to move an inch, as Adam whispered with a low and hoarse voice, "Tell me, Mitch. What does he know?"

One second turned into a million, as Adam captured his soul with his burning, hazel eyes.  
No return. Never again.  
And suddenly things cleared up.

"That I'm in love with you, Adam."  
Every time one of them talked, their lips barely touched and sent a jolt of electricity through their bodies. No return. The moment of truth had arrived.

"Does he know that I return those feelings?"  
For the first time Adam could hardly keep his act up. His voice cracked and he had to bit his lip to refrain himself from kissing Mitch again. As he fell more and more for Adam, Mitch noticed that his eyes had never been more alive than now. He could barely talk, as he tried to reply, "I don't know."

"Does he know that I long for us to be in a relationship? That I want to call you mine?"  
The act was forgotten. The low, rough voice was replaced by pure desire. The tension pulled their lips together, until their breaths became one.  
"I do," Mitch whispered longingly. No return. He was falling and nothing could save him.

And then they finally embraced their feelings and kissed each other into sweet oblivion.

One.  
Nothing could separate them.

…or so they thought.

* * *

What scenes do you like to see in the future?  
Is there something special that you don't want to miss in the story?  
Let me know & remember: _The more comments, the sooner i'll upload the next chapter for you!_ They are all finished until chapter 8!


	7. Chapter 6: The same Beat

Before the chapter start I really wanna thank my lovely reviewers **Chocolatepie277 & CrystalFeather0900!  
**The next chapter is already finished, but remember: _The more reviews, the sooner I'll update!_

* * *

**Music tip:  
Foxes – Holding onto Heaven  
vimeo ** **com** 91263307

* * *

For You

**Chapter 6:  
**_The same Beat_

[Still flashback]

* * *

"Morning beautiful."

His words were soft and his voice low, as he watched Mitch waking up beside him. His hair was messed up and his flushed face was barely visible under the blanket. "You are adorable," Adam whispered sincere and with a small smile on his face. Mitch blinked up at him, still only half awake, as Adam brushed a strand of hair out of his face and chuckled. "Wake up, darling."

The nickname was still strange to use, but Adam's heart was pounding faster every time he saw the familiar gleam in Mitch's eyes. Finally he seemed to wake up more and stretched a bit, without leaving the warm comfort of the blanket. "Morning," he replied and favoured him with an honest smile. Adam couldn't hold back any longer and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Mitch's temple.

A happy sigh. Mitch.

"You know I like them more when-"

Adam didn't even give him the time to finish his sentence, as he lowered himself down again beside Mitch. Their lips connected automatically and Adam closed his eyes, as he enjoyed the tingling feeling on his lips. His right arm helped him to keep his position a bit higher than Mitch, whereas his left hand found his way to Mitch's hip.

The kiss was slow, a perfect morning kiss, that was deepened the longer they continued. As soon as Mitch opened his mouth to let Adam's tongue in, his hand couldn't keep still any longer. Skilful fingers found their way under Mitch's nightshirt and stroked his hot skin tenderly.

As far as Adam was concerned, the morning could go on forever.

Sadly they ran out of breath at one point and had to break their kiss.

"I'd love to wake up like this every day," Mitch commented with a hoarse voice and a smug face. His eyes were glowing, his lips were swollen and red, but he looked incredibly happy. More happy actually, than Adam had ever seen him before. "That can surely be arranged, don't you worry, sweetheart."

"You like those nicknames, don't you?" Mitch laughed, before he stretched and gave Adam another brief kiss on the lips. Adam didn't have the time to reply, because Mitch already began to get out of the bed.

"You don't want to cuddle a few more minutes?"

"I should get back to my room or at least into the bathroom, before the others get up."

Mitch threw a hesitant glance in Adam's direction as he stood up and Adam got the hidden message. They finally had to talk about it, after things between them had cleared up. "Wanna take a walk in half an hour?" Before Mitch left the room, he nodded gratefully and smiled.

It was still pretty early, the sun barely reached over the horizon and Adam got a shock as he looked at the alarm clock. Usually he would sleep until 10am, but Mitch seemed to rub off on him. It was barely 7.30am. One other reason could be the fact, that both of them had gone to bed very early the evening before, because Mitch was still not up to his full health. A few days since the fateful recording had passed, but he still had a slight fever.

The time went by pretty fast and as Adam went down the stairs, Mitch was already waiting at the front door with a big smile plastered on his face. As expected everyone else was still asleep, so Adam used the given chance and gave Mitch a brief kiss on his lips, as he'd done before. "Should we go?" asked the Canadian with a low voice and already turned around. "Wait a second, you forgot something!" Adam took the scarf from the coat-stand and wrapped it carefully around Mitch's exposed throat. "You know, I don't really need it anymore," he complained, but let the scarf where it was. Probably because it belonged to Adam and had his scent on it.

"I don't care. It's cold outside and you are still sick. The fresh air will help you and you need to get out of the room, but I'm taking no risks." They left the house behind them and walked down the empty road. It was tempting, but someone could still see them. Without warning Mitch, he pulled both of their hoods up to hide their faces. Then he took Mitch by his hand.

The Canadian was in the middle of asking Adam what exactly he was up to, but as soon as their hands intertwined, he stopped himself. For a moment he looked down as they walked on, before he squeezed Adam's hand tenderly and glanced back up.

The thankful smile warmed up Adam's insides.

The bright, shiny eyes were back.

"My god, I love you so much," he murmured, "You have no idea."

"I actually do. Wanna bet that I love you more?" Mitch replied playfully and got a bit closer, while they continued their walk down the road. Instead of giving a proper answer Adam just chuckled and shook his head. Then he pulled Mitch closer and put an arm possessively around his waist. The Canadian didn't complain once.

"I really do," he whispered and put his head on Adam's shoulder, before his now free hand clung to the back of his hoodie. They walked as slowly as possible around the block, because once back home there would be no time for each other. Not in front of the boys.

The thought reminded Adam of why he had suggested the walk in the first place.

"So," he began uncertainly and took another moment to sort his thoughts.

"How are we going to do this? I mean… do you want to let the guys know about us?"

Immediately Mitch stiffened beside him and refused to answer him for a long time. They kept on walking, until Adam had enough of the silence.

"Mitch?"

"No."

It didn't surprise Adam, but the tone in Mitch's voice actually did.

"You know that we eventually have to, right? We can't deceive them forever."

"I know, it's just-"

A sigh, then Mitch stopped abruptly and let go of Adam.

"Look, I still have to get used to it myself – I love you, I'm sure of _that_, don't worry-"

Mitch glanced up at that point and Adam had to smile, because the Canadian tried to reassure him. It didn't help the fact that he became even cuter from Adam's point of view every second.

"-but I just have to _think_ about the possibility, that the others could know about us, and I'm already panicking."

Adam could understand his feelings and to calm him down, he took a step forward and put his hands on either side of Mitch's face. He looked pretty worried and frightened at the moment. "It's alright. We'll tell them when you're ready, no matter how long it takes."

"I'm sorry, really, but I just can't at the moment." Mitch still tried to excuse himself and looked down, but Adam's hands forced him to look back up. "What did I just say? Right, don't worry about it. I'm not going to force you, Mitch." Slowly Mitch's tensed shoulders relaxed again and he leaned forward into Adam's embrace.

For a minute they just stood there, hugged and clung to each other for dear life. The silence in the deserted street was unnatural, not even a bird could be heard and the wind was blowing the fog over the lawns. It was the most peaceful moment Adam had ever experienced. Mitch's face was buried in the crook of his neck and his arms clung to it as well. His hands on Adam's throat were cold and he already thought about going back, as Mitch pressed his lips on his shoulder blade. He did nothing else, but they spread an unnatural fire through Adam's whole body. His hand stroked Mitch's back slowly and then found his way back to the other hand, already resting on his hip.

They were lost in their own little world, carefree and happy about the comforting presence of the other. Each breath of Mitch brushed against his throat and he finally seemed to calm down. Then he began to shiver. "You okay?"

The Canadian nodded, but a second later he admitted, "I'm a bit cold."

"We should go back."

"I don't want to let go yet."

"Oh Mitch," Adam replied with a low chuckle, "I'm not letting you go ever. I promise."

The small smile returned on Mitch's face, as he glanced up at his lover. The look in his eyes though was unsure and sad. "Don't promise something as important as that, Adam. Promises are made to be broken."

"Not in this case."

"…you sure?"

"Absolutely."


	8. Chapter 7: Oh sweet Lullaby

******AN:  
**Before the chapter starts I'd like to thank my beautiful reviewers: **Stars Above The Moon, Chocolatepie277 & NegativeZer0Gravity!**  
**Important: **Yeah, you see right. I've chosen the song Adam sings during one of the livestreams. I just had to write this. **When the lyrics start, please start the song there again!** I tried to pick the right lyrics at the right places in the chapter, so that you should be able to read them at the right time! Let me know if it works!******  
**

* * *

**Music tip:  
Sky – Hallelujah Cover  
youtube: **watch?v=s0VgBjQ1bB8

* * *

For You

**Chapter 7:  
**_Oh sweet Lullaby_

[Still flashback]

* * *

"Thank you very much, you can keep the rest. Have a nice evening."  
The taxi driver got back into his car and smiled gratefully, before he sped off again. Excited Mitch glanced up at the mansion they owned. Every single time he was impressed by it, especially now with the clear sky and the stars in the background. Gracefully he picked up his luggage and made his way through the snow to the front door.

Right now there were only Ian, Jerome and Adam in the house in LA. Some of the other guys would arrive soon as well. Jerome had set up a Charity Livestream for this evening, but Mitch's flight got in the way for him to participate. They probably were still streaming, so he opened the door with his key quietly and enjoyed the warmth from the inside, as he closed the door behind him. No noises could be heard, so he opened his dark coat and rubbed his hands over his flushed cheeks, to warm up faster. He wanted to go to the boys badly, but he had to get his luggage into his room first. Then he could sneak around and scare the guys.

A few seconds later he reached the upper floor and put the heavy suitcase near the sofa, still wearing his opened coat and the big scarf. It actually belonged to Adam, but Mitch had taken it with him as he visited his parents, so he had his wonderful smell around him when he felt lonely.  
Mitch was just about to get to his room to have a few minutes to himself, as something specific reached his ears. In a room nearby someone was singing. Fine tunes, very soft, filled the lonely hall and automatically Mitch's head snapped around. They had to come from Adam's room.

"…_David played and it pleased the Lord,  
but you don't really care for music, do you?"_

He recognized the voice immediately, even though he hadn't heard him sing before.  
His feet brought him to the door automatically and his luggage was forgotten.  
Adam's voice became louder as Mitch stopped in front of the closed door, completely baffled.

"…_The minor fall and the major lift,  
the baffled king composing Hallelujah."_

The following seconds, as his sweet voice sung the praise over and over again, Mitch stood frozen at the room with a hand on the door handle. Not a single thought, except for a short realization, found its way into his mind that was blown away by the emotions roaring inside of him.

Adam could sing.  
And damn it-  
he sounded amazing.

"_She tied you to a kitchen chair,  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…"_

The warmth of the mansion didn't reach him anymore – Mitch was shivering but paid it no attention. Neither the fact that he was still wearing the coat and the scarf, nor the fact that the front door was just opened mattered anymore. His hand moved on its own and finally opened the door.  
Adam was sitting at his desk on the opposite wall and had his back turned to Mitch. The door swung open without making any sound and scared, that he might interrupt this beautiful angel, Mitch crossed his arms in front of the open coat and leaned with his shoulder against the doorframe.

"_I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch,  
love is not a victory march,  
it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…"_

Mitch rested his head against the doorframe as well and a soft smile appeared on his red lips. Adam's voice let his heartbeat increase and his hands prickled as the blood was pumped through his cold body. His cheeks were still flushed and with a content sigh he closed his eyes and enjoyed the heavenly music.

"_But now you never show it to me, do you?  
I remember when I moved in you,  
the holy dove was moving too  
and every breath we drew was Hallelujah…"_

He could have listened to Adam until the end of time, but eventually another sound interrupted his salvation. The footsteps on the staircase made him peak up, even though Mitch didn't change his position.  
"Hey Mitch, when did you arriv-"  
Jason interrupted himself, as he heard Adam sing. Slowly he went to his side and with a shocked look he glanced up at Mitch. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Adam and didn't even react, as Ty joined them.

"_And it's not a cry you can hear at night,  
it's not someone who's seen the light,  
it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…"_

Mitch knew that his eyes were easy to read right now. Too easy in fact, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not now, when his attention was completely riveted by the bittersweet song and his angel's voice.

_Let them see it_, he thought.  
_Let them see how much he really means to me._

Adam sang on but didn't notice them at all. Mitch wanted to go to him so badly. He wished to hug him, to give him a soft kiss and to whisper sweet words into his ear. The words were on his lips and Mitch felt the urge to scream them out loud. Everybody should hear them, their friends, the people watching the stream, the whole word. His heart was about to explode from all the love he felt right now.  
One thing was for sure though – Adam would have to sing Mitch to sleep every-single-night, no matter where they were.

Sooner than desired, Adam fell silent. The song was over, as was the stream, but Jerome and the guys complimented the shy man for his incredible talent. Minute after minute passed by and he became restless. He was just about to give up his position at the doorframe, as they finally turned off the stream. The Skype call was ended as well, because most of them were in the mansion as well.  
Then Jason broke the silence.

"My god, Adam, that was incredible! I didn't know you could sing, man!"  
Adam turned around, a big grin on his face and ready to answer him-  
then he spotted Mitch.

And suddenly nothing else mattered.

Footsteps on the corridor, Jerome and Ian. Voices, his best friend began to talk to him. "You already arrived? Cool, when did you…" Mitch stopped listening, his friends faded into the background as he kept on observing Adam. They knew something was up, their looks moved back and forth between the two, but none of them cared.

Adam blushed.  
Mitch's soft smile grew.  
His position stayed the same.

"Come on guys, let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"  
Jerome's voice convinced the others to rush down the stair, but some of them still glanced back. Ian was the last to go, his look firmly planted on the two. His eyes were shining, the silent laughter visible for everyone to see. "Can you be more obvious?" he whispered, even though they didn't hear him.

Then they were finally alone.

"Hey," Adam murmured unsure and his flushed face could compete with Mitch's.  
"Hey yourself, darling."

Both became quiet once more, enjoying the silence and the view of the other. Then Adam began to chuckle and to shake his head, before he stood up. "How was your flight?" he asked casually and came over to Mitch. Suddenly a heart tearing feeling flared up in his chest and he ran the last meters toward Adam, to throw himself into his already outstretched arms.  
His hands clung to the back of his shirt, as Adam placed his hands possessively on his back. All the emotions, which Mitch had contained over the last few weeks, were finally released with the help of a little song and those big hazel eyes.

"I missed you so incredibly much," he whispered with a shaking voice and squeezed his eyes shut, to keep himself from tearing up.  
A soft sigh, then a hand was placed on his neck.  
"Same here, baby."

The nickname broke the tension and with watery eyes, but a big smile at the same time, Mitch glanced up at his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The thought let a thousand butterflies explode in his stomach and without another word his lips were placed on Adam's.  
They have been separated for the first time since getting together. Still the kiss wasn't rough or passionate. Quite the contrary. Carefully Adam blew soft kisses on Mitch's lips, as his hands let go of his back and grabbed his face. His lips then touched his cheeks, the skin under his ear, his forehead and finally his lips again. This time the Canadian didn't let him go again, as he put his arms around Adam's neck and kissed him back.  
Time slowed down and every single touch of their lips felt like an eternity. Mitch melted away and his legs began to give out as they finally separated. This time his cheeks were flushed not because of the cold.

Still slightly out of breath, he murmured amazed, "You can sing."  
"Just a little bit," Adam replied smiling as he pulled Mitch into his arms again.

The Canadian rested his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the soft, stroking touch of Adam's free hand on his side and relaxed completely. "You know that you have to sing for me now every time I'm going to bed, right?"

Adam just chuckled, before he blew another kiss on the top of his head.  
"Everything for you, my dear."

* * *

Please remember to leave me a short comment. Did you like it? Which part? Is there something I could do better? Let me know! =)

**AND:**  
If you have any questions for me, post them on my side!  
_ ask. fm /Ask_Milu_


	9. Chapter 8: By your Side

**AN:**  
Before the chapter starts, I wanna thank my wonderful reviewer **Chocolatepie277**! But what is the rest of you thinking? Should I continue this?  
Please keep in mind, that the events in this story are not in chronological order! I pick events from the real life and try to fit them into my story as best as I can.  
**ALSO:** I used a real video this time as well. If you're interested in watching it, the title is "_Minecraft: I'M BLEEDING! SO MANY TEACHERS! Mini-Game w/Mitch & Friends!_" by Mitch.

* * *

**Music tip:  
Paradise Fears – Yours Truly  
youtube: **watch?v=vUANdFZdQVY

* * *

For You

**Chapter 8:  
**_By your Side_

[Still flashback]

* * *

A few weeks after Adam had shown his talent, most of the group had left the house again. Some of them were already together with their families and eager to celebrate the upcoming holidays. Even though they were all really busy these days, they still recorded a lot of episodes together. Mitch and Adam more than others, because it was one of the few times they could enjoy the company of the other.

"You're in for some '_Teachers'_ recording later?"  
Mitch laughed, as he went into the living room of his parents' house. Currently they were roaming around somewhere in the house, so he had a moment alone and sat down on the couch. He was telephoning with Adam for half an hour now, but he couldn't care less at the moment. They've been separated for four days, but Mitch already missed the new-found feelings he wanted to explore further with Adam. "You know you don't have to ask. Of course I'm in!"

Adam sighed on the other end of the line and Mitch lay down on the couch, with his feet over the end. His head was flat on the cushion and his eyes were staring at the white ceiling. The silence became unnerving and so he said in a way more serious tone, "I'm missing you already. That's crazy, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Same here to be honest."  
Adam sounded as sad as Mitch felt.

He tried to change the topic and, even though he already knew the answer, he asked, "What are your plans for the next weeks?"  
Adam knew that he tried to distract them, nonetheless he replied, "The usual. Driving to my family tomorrow, celebrating the holidays there, the week after I'm going back straight to LA."  
Confused about the change of plans, Mitch frowned and asked his lover, "Wait, you don't want to go home anymore? Thought you wanted to go to your house before flying back to LA."

"No, it would be just for a few days and I'm not very keen on flying around so much. It's stressing me. And you'll arrive three days later, so it's alright."

"But you'll be all alone in the house, the guys will just arrive with me, you know?"  
"I know, I know, but I'd rather do the livestream there, better equipment and stuff."

Adam sounded weird, but Mitch couldn't put his finger on what exactly was the matter. Before he had the chance to question his boyfriend about it any further, Adam distracted him quite effectively.  
"Damn it, Mitch, I wanna kiss you senseless right now. Didn't know you could actually get addicted to this."

With a smile on his face, Mitch closed his eyes and laid his free arm over his forehead. He had tried to push back the feelings for Adam multiple times during the last hours, but it was completely useless. Especially now, as Adam began to say such things to him.  
"Same here, darling. Haven't slept at all last night, because you weren't by my side. I got used so quickly to having you around."

"You know what I wanna do right now?"  
Adam's voice was lower than before and the hoarse tone gave Mitch goose bumps.  
He wasn't alone in the house, anyone could walk into the living room at any moment, but the temptation was too strong.  
"Tell me."

"I wanna kneel over your body, as you lay on the bed. I want to see your sparkling eyes, when I lean down. Then I would slowly plant my lips on yours, very carefully and stop right there, just to hear your quiet moan. My arms would be on either side of your body, while yours would be spread out on the bed. I wanna slowly move my lips over your red ones, close my eyes and feel you kissing me back. After some time I want to deepen the kiss and make you tremble under my touch, as I lick over your swollen lips…"

"Oh god, stop, please. Otherwise I'll drive to you in a moment."  
Mitch's voice was shaking, as Adam just chuckled. With a sigh he took his arm from his forehead and opened his eyes, just to stare at the ceiling again. "Do it. I'm not gonna complain about your company."

"You know I can't do that."  
"…I know. Still love you though."

With a happy laugh, Mitch replied, "Love you too."  
"See you in a few minutes then?" Adam asked regarding their recording and Mitch agreed, before he ended the call.  
Still having a smile on his face, Mitch put his phone on his chest and finally looked away from the ceiling – only to stare into his mother's eyes. With her arms crossed over her chest she leaned in the doorway and was grinning. As soon as Mitch paled visibly – because he didn't know what she'd heard – she laughed and took a few steps towards him.

"Calm down, it's alright. Tell me who the lucky one is!"  
She was curious and knelt beside the couch Mitch was still lying on. Didn't she hear Adam's name? Hopefully not.  
Taking a deep breath, Mitch tried to relax and looked away. "I'm not gonna tell you, sorry."  
Of course his mother didn't back down so fast. Instead she took a moment to muster her son intensely with a serious look on her face. Then she smiled and replied, "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. The stress was really getting to you, dear. I'm glad that there's someone out there, who makes you feel better."

Still lying on the couch, Mitch blinked, confused about his mother's behavior. With a hand she stroked his head, before she gave him a spontaneous kiss on the forehead and stood up again. "You tell me later, don't argue!"  
She was already on her way out, as she turned around again. "You know you can talk to us, if there ever will be a problem, right?"  
Slowly Mitch sat up and could neither hold back the warm feeling in his chest, nor a little smile as he replied, "I know, mum. Thanks."

* * *

"Thank you everybody, this has been _'classroom filled with water'_. Uhh… we'll see you guys later, ehm, don't like this video", Adam's voice said half laughing, half pitiful as they were about to wrap up another recorded episode of the _'Teachers Mini-Game'_.

"If only you could see my face right now", Mitch replied and let his character jump around the classroom. The others began to laugh, Jerome made another funny comment and they pushed themselves up again and got hyped. Their voices were raised and to go along with it, Mitch asked loudly, "Are you guys gonna make me do this?! Don't make me!"  
They became quieter and to continue the joke, Mitch added in a desperate voice, "That's it, I'm out!"

The others began to laugh and captured in the moment, Mitch grabbed the plate from besides the keyboard and smashed it on the table. Accidentally he moved his mouse and the head of his character spun around. The laughter in the Skype call rose and Mitch tried desperately not to burst out laughing as well.  
He got a bit carried away, as he grabbed the plate again, let out a loud scream and smashed it on the desk again. This time he succeeded in breaking it and the laughter was audible again.

"He's breaking again?!"  
"I think he's breaking everything!"

Mitch stared at the broken plate and began to grin. His mother wouldn't be very happy, but the laugh was definitely worth it. He was about to give a reply as he grabbed the various glass shards, when suddenly he felt a sting on his palm. The smile vanished from his face, as he carefully laid down the shards again and stared at the palm of his right hand. A long cut was visible and blood began to cover it rapidly.

'_That's something just I'm able to accomplish'_, Mitch thought for himself and blinked confused, before the pain finally hit him.

He sucked in a sharp breath, before he told the guys in the call, "My hand is bleeding!"  
Without even looking at the screen, he searched for a paper towel or something similar, but of course he could find none. "Guys, I got to go! I- I need a band aid. Piece. Bye." The others replied, but he didn't wait for their responses. With his left hand he yanked out his earpiece and got off his chair abruptly. As he climbed the stairs, he was bleeding more heavily than before and his hand was covered in red. It probably wasn't half as bad as it looked, but it scared Mitch nonetheless. Drops of blood fell to the floor, but he couldn't care less as he quickly walked to the bathroom.

"Mom?!"  
Footsteps from the kitchen could be heard, his mother was just preparing dinner, as he held his hand over the sink and carefully let the water flow over his injured hand. He couldn't blame his poor mother for nearly getting a heart attack, as she entered the bathroom just to see a sink covered in blood.  
"Oh dear god, what did you do?!"

"Just cut my hand, can you help me?"  
His voice wasn't as brave as his words were, but her mother instincts kicked in at the same moment. "Darling, can you get the first-aid box, please?" she asked with a raised voice in the direction of the kitchen and then got over to Mitch. "Let me have a look… That's nasty, but I don't think you need stitches."

A bit later Mitch was sitting in the kitchen, while his mother cleaned and bandaged the wound. His father continued to prepare the dinner and laughed out loud, as he heard the story of Mitch. "It's embarrassing enough with all the viewers, can you please pity me instead?" he asked bummed, but his father just shook his head. Before he had a chance to reply, Mitch's phone began to ring. Awkwardly he tried to get his mobile phone out of his pocket with his left hand and succeeded a few moments later.

It was Adam.  
Of course.

Mitch tried to hold back a silly smile, especially with his parents in the room.  
"Hey."

"Oh, good, you're still alive. We were worried for a bit, you know? Can you come back to the Skype call?"  
Adam tried to be as carefree as possible, but his rambling betrayed him.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Just need a bandage because of my own stupidity. I come back as soon as my mother is done."  
"You can't talk freely right now?"  
"Nope."  
"Damn it, I was about to continue my little story for you."

Mitch began to laugh and could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks again.  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Well, I _could_ continue my little fantasy right now."  
"I swear to god, if you do that you can sleep alone for the rest of your life!"  
It was too much, Mitch knew, but at that moment he couldn't hold himself back. His father looked up with a raised eyebrow and then shot a questioning look toward Mitch's mother, who was grinning shamelessly.  
But on Adam his little outburst had a different effect.

"You mean that?"  
Hi voice wasn't sad, rather anxious and hopeful.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The _'for the rest of your life'_ part."

If it was possible, Mitch blushed even more in that moment. His stammering didn't go unnoticed by his parents and it required his whole willpower for Mitch to answer honestly.  
"Of course I do. I mean- Well, I don't want to break up with you anytime soon, you know?"  
Even though he stared at the floor, he could feel the looks of his parents on him. It was embarrassing and Adam would pay for it later on, but those were words that needed to be said. They finally took the next step in their relationship, it was serious now.

"Neither do I. I love you, Mitch."  
The feelings in Adam's voice were indescribable.  
With a low whisper, that was still audible for everyone, Mitch tried to put as much love into the following words as possible. Adam meant the world to him. His parents deserved to know it as well, no matter what the consequences were for him.  
"I love you too, Adam."

* * *

Check out **"BURY MY LOVE"**, my **Merome** story, maybe you're interested in it as well! I was inspired by their last stream together and the Merome music video trailer, if you've seen it!

Also, don't forget to look at my **twitter** side and follow me, if you're interested in news and stuff about my stories! =)  
**-at- Milumaus**


	10. Chapter 9: Dry my Tears

**AN:  
**Before the chapter starts I wanna thank my beautiful reviewers **Nafia7, Chocolatepie277, TheAmazingQwerty & Stars Above The Moon! **You guys are awesome! =)  
Featured in this chapter is the **"Real Talk" video by Adam**. If you haven't seen it yet, you seriously should check it out. Like... seriously. Do it. Now.  
**Please** listen to the music, I really like the band and the song fits very well to the chapter!**  
**

* * *

**Music tip:  
Sunrise Avenue – Damn Silence  
youtube: **watch?v=JANatTiHBRw

* * *

For You

**Chapter 9:  
**_Dry my Tears_

[Still flashback]

* * *

"I love you too, Adam."

The second the words had left his mouth he regretted it.  
Of course he wanted to let Adam know how much he really meant to him. Of course his parents deserved to know it as well, because they had always been honest to him. But the fear of the consequences…

Once he had actually talked with Adam about whether to tell their parents or not. Back then he had been so afraid and shaken up, that they had avoided the topic ever since. His family meant the world to Mitch. He needed their back up when everything was too much for him, when he felt like he was being crushed under the weight of his public life. Their opinion had always been very important to him, when he was feeling unsure about something specific they would help him out.

If they actually detested him for loving Adam…  
They never once had talked about the possibility.  
…he was sure he would break.

So he had never planned to come out. He knew he had to at one point, but ignorance had been bliss. And now Adam, who had made him do things he never imagined before, was the reason he risked everything that was worthy to him.  
He regretted that there was the possibility of never seeing his family again.  
He did neither regret his love for Adam, nor his words.

And Adam knew all of that.  
"You… did you just really-"

"I did."  
His voice was not even a whisper, barely audible at all.  
Mitch did not dare to look up again. He was sure that they were still watching him.

"Should I better hang up?"  
Adam tried desperately to stay calm, but the nervousness in his voice was noticeable.

At first Mitch had been shocked by his own actions. Now the fear spread through the veins in his body and panic flared up. "No, I need you!" he replied in a hushed voice and failed miserably to cover his emotions.  
"You know you have to talk to them. There is no- Use this chance, Mitch. I wish I could be by your side right now and help you, but please Mitch, get things straightened out with your parents. It's going-"

_It's going to be alright.  
_Adam knew better and stopped at the right time. Life wasn't always rosy and shining and happy. It could be an endless dark pit and smash you in the face over and over again. So he kept quiet. _'It's going to be alright'_ didn't exist. Instead he said something way more important to Mitch. Something, that finally motivated him to give in.  
"No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. Always. I love you."

Even though the panic was still roaring inside of his body, he was able to form a little smile on his face. Adam. How did he deserve such a beautiful and caring man? He probably was the most kind-hearted person Mitch had ever met and Adam did all he could to brighten up his days with little things.  
"Alright. Thanks and… I love you so, so much. You know-"

A quiet laugh on the other side of the call interrupted him.  
"I know baby. Have to get ready for the live stream now, I'll speak to you in the morning. If something's not right, call me immediately!"

A smile, another word, then they ended their call.  
As soon as the picture of Adam on his phone disappeared, he was thrown back into reality.

He still stared at the floor, but his now bandaged hand was held tightly by his mother's hands. After his revealing words he had unconsciously tried to clench his fists and to stop Mitch from hurting himself, she had grabbed it. A good sign? Or something she did instinctively?

The silence became unbearable.  
"Mitch?"  
Slowly he glanced up. His mother was still sitting in front of him on the other chair, his father still stood by the oven, leaning against a counter with his arms crossed in front of his chest. And then it began.

"How long has this going on between you?"  
His father. A bit surprised, but neither angry nor happy.  
Impassive. It scared Mitch even more.

"A few weeks."  
His voice broke, he felt the urge to look away again and avoided direct eye contact.  
There was no going back now.

"And how did it start?"  
His mother.  
Her smile from before was gone. A bit of curiosity… but nothing else.  
He took it as a bad sign.

"It kind of began on our trip to Europe."  
Silence.  
His father opened his mouth and pushed himself away from the counter.  
"Well Mitch, you know what that means, right?"

His heart stopped beating.  
He held his breath.  
Later on he would be embarrassed to even think about it, but in the situation he couldn't hold back the tears from forming in his eyes.

At this point his parents noticed that something was extremely wrong.  
His father stopped talking and his mother began with a confused, "Are you o-"  
Then Mitch interrupted them with a shaking voice.  
"Please don't kick me out!"

"What?"  
Finally Mitch looked up into their eyes.  
There was no anger, no disgust. Just pure confusion and… love?  
Another moment of silence, then they noticed his trembling hands, the clenched muscles and the panic in his eyes. And then it made sense.

His parents had never questioned his decision.  
They approved it from the beginning.  
They had taken it for granted all along.

For their part both of them realized in the same moment, what his thoughts had been about.  
"Oh god, dear, no, _no_! Don't you dare to even think about it!" his mother began and put her other hand on his bandaged one as well. A soft smile helped him to breathe again and he remembered her earlier words. She had supported him all the time and had maybe even known about it before he had uttered those significant words.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and his father knelt down by his side with a smile as well on his face. One eyebrow was raised and his eyes were lit up with amusement. "We'll always support you, no matter what, buddy."  
His heart skipped a beat, just to continue strong and steady.  
There was no air left in his lungs, so he took a long and deep breath.  
He felt more alive than ever before.  
"But you know you have to bring him with you soon, right?"

A happy laughter. His own. He nodded.  
"Sure, dad."

They talked for a bit about his new relationship, even at dinner, but Mitch couldn't bring himself to care about that. Everything was good and for the first time in weeks the heavy feeling in his chest lifted. His family knew. They approved of them being together.  
A simple laugh, Connor asked why.  
"I feel like I could move mountains right now," he answered with another laugh and glanced at his parents. Later that evening he wrote Adam a message, because he was still live streaming, and finally went to bed.

On the next morning he got up…  
and then all hell broke loose.

It was a weekend, so Mitch sat together with his family at the table and ate breakfast, as his mobile phone went off. His mother threw him a reproachful look but kept quiet. It was Jerome. He frowned because of the unusual hour and with an uneasy feeling he answered the call. "Hey buddy, can I call you back later? We're just-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence, as his best friend interrupted him.  
"Have you seen it?!"

"What are you talking about?"  
The anxious feeling became stronger and slowly Mitch put the cup back down.  
For a moment Jerome didn't answer. Then he continued with a way too serious tone that made him freeze.  
"Go to your computer. Right now."

"Okay, Jerome you are scaring-"

"Do it. Get on the internet and go to YouTube."  
His breathing quickened and slowly he leaned back in his chair. Something was wrong with one of their friends. Otherwise Jerome wouldn't behave like that. His feet didn't want to move, he couldn't even stand up. One last time he tried to get Jerome to speak.  
"Please Jerome, what is going on?"

A sigh.  
"It's about Adam."

For a moment he died.

Mitch ended the call without another word, put the phone away and got up. His mother was talking, but her words didn't reach him. A second later he was in the hallway, then on his way downstairs. He couldn't think, as he sat down on his chair. He couldn't comprehend what the meaning of Jerome's words could be, while he turned on the computer.

He wasn't thinking.  
His emotions were put on ice.

If Adam-  
No.

Words reached his ears. Confused he stared at the screen. A hand on his shoulder. His father. A worried face. He was talking. Mitch turned around again, opened his browser and YouTube.

If Adam was-  
He wasn't.

The silence disappeared, the sounds rose again and with a sudden deep breath Mitch escaped his state of shock. Adam was neither dead nor hurt. Jerome would have acted completely different, right? It was serious, but Adam was okay.  
"What happened?!" His father was really worried by now, but he seemed to be relieved as he finally got an answer. "I have no idea."

Adam had uploaded a video.  
**Real Talk  
**Mitch was absolutely clueless what it could be about. Was it about their relationship? No, Adam would have talked to Mitch for sure and they would have done it together. Could it be about something regarding the fans? Maybe the comment section? They had talked a lot about it with the other members of Team Crafted, because the advertisings and the hate comments were present on all of their channels. But over 15 minutes?  
Mitch was absolutely clueless and so he hit the play button. His father stayed with him. If it was something personal, Adam wouldn't have uploaded it to YouTube in the first place.

The video began to play.  
Adam struggled a lot and with every passing second, the dread Mitch felt became stronger and stronger.  
And then he finally opened up.

"…_because when I was younger, I went through one of the biggest depressions of my life…"  
_Mitch stopped breathing.  
Depression? His Adam?  
Always smiling, trying to make him laugh and being the happiest person in the videos?  
He couldn't think too long about it, because the next sentence was even harder to comprehend.

"…_doctors told me if I didn't do shit about my health, they would- I… I would die in two years…"  
_Adam tried to laugh.  
Mitch's vision began to blur and he finally gasped for air.  
His wonderful, lovable Adam could have died.  
He felt as if someone had cut the ground from under his feet.

"…_I mean, I'm an actual person with a- with a back-story…"  
_One that he had never shared with Mitch.  
He wasn't mad - how could he? -, but to hear something so important via the internet, to not be by his side when he needed Mitch the most…  
Slowly he put a hand over his mouth and tried to hold back the emotions.

" _- my environment was kind of an abusive one, like, I would come home and I… it would just instantly put me in a deep depression…"  
_His stomach turned. Closing his eyes Mitch leaned forward and placed his forehead on the desk in front of the computer.  
"Dear god," his father whispered behind him and sounded surprised and angry at the same time.

"…_and this is why I owe you guys everything, I owe you my, literally my fucking life… I literally owe you my life."  
_Mitch understood the hidden meaning behind those words.  
If his channel didn't explode back then…  
He groaned and put his hands over his head.  
Without saying a word his father placed a comforting hand on his back.  
Just a day ago he wouldn't have expected to be so glad about the support of his parents regarding his personal life.

"_When I don't post a video for the day, I don't worry about 'Oh man, I just lost fucking money'. No, I worry about the fact that maybe someone needed a fucking video that day and needed something to look at, to cheer them up…"  
_He was shaking all over his body, but by hearing those words his despair was reduced a bit by his pride.  
Adam's life had been incredibly hard and dark.  
Nonetheless he turned out to be an inspirational, happy person, whom Mitch fell in love with.  
Now more than ever.  
A small smile formed on his lips, as he kept his position and his hands on his head.

"…_I just want you guys happy. Like, that's my whole goal on YouTube, that's everything to me. And I owe you guys everything, because I would not be here without you guys."  
_Adam took a break and kept quiet for some painfully long seconds.  
He slowly breathed in and out and tried not to tear up.  
Mitch couldn't bear it any longer.

"That's it," he murmured and got out of the chair.  
His father rose as well. "What are you doing?"

By the tone of his voice Mitch could tell that he was suspicious. Of course he was. After the last hours, after their talk and the video now… He probably already knew what his son was planning. "I have to get to him, right now!"  
"Mitch, you can't just drive off-," he began and took a step forwards, as Mitch interrupted him with an angry voice. "Of course I can, watch me! You're not holding me back when he needs me!" He raised his arms and stopped walking for a moment, but the reply of his father wasn't quite what he had expected it to be. "I know, but you shouldn't drive in your condition! Try to calm down first."  
Hi words made sense and while he unconsciously ran a hand through his hair, he nodded slowly. No need to risk his life, when all he could think about were Adam's words. Before one of them could return to the desk or continue their short conversation, a buzzing sound filled the silent basement. His mobile phone. In the blink of an eye Mitch stood near his desk again and picked up his phone. A message from Adam.

_Please don't flip out. I'm fine – I really am. Thanks to you. I wanted to get these words out for a very long time, but never could. When you confessed to your parents yesterday, even though you were really afraid of doing so… You inspired me. I love you, Mitch. I'm better now. It felt good, didn't it? __ Don't do anything rash, I'll drive to my family now.  
Love you  
A._

A low chuckle.  
Mitch shook his head.  
On his lips a content smile, as he looked up again.

And suddenly the world became a brighter place.

* * *

**Important information about the next chapter!**  
It will be about the picture I chose as the cover. It will be more than just a kiss. I'll still write it appropriate to the rating, but I thought it would be better to at least warn you guys. ;)


End file.
